thehouseofanubisfandomcom-20200213-history
House of Anubis Wiki
Welcome to the House of Anubis! Welcome to the House of Anubis Wiki! We've been in session since Jan 30th, 2010, but we always appreciate some help! This Wiki is about all things on the hit TV show- House of Anubis. If you need to catch up or you're just curious to see just what this show is all about, it's all here! Please read the rules before you begin editing, and if you need help, talk to Fabinaforever! Thanks! About House of Anubis House of Anubis is a mystery/suspense show about eight kids that live in the House of Anubis, which is suspiciously named after the jackal-headed Egyptian god of mummification. The house is part of the best boarding school in Britian. Nina Martin (Nathalia Ramos) is a small-town American girl who goes to Britian to join the school after being cared for by her Gran since her parents died. Strangely, when Nina arrives- Joy Mercer (Klariza Clayton), a very popular and well-loved student- disappears. Patricia Williamson (Jade Ramsey) was her roommate, and when she sees Nina in Joy's place, she accuses her of having something to do with her disappearance, and attempts to kick Nina out. When Nina goes to school, she meets an old woman who calls herself Sarah (Rita Davies), who used to live in Anubis House. She gives Nina a locket in the shape of the Eye of Horus. Later that day, Patricia makes Nina go through an "initiation" and locks her in the attic until she tells her why Joy has disappeared, but Nina doesn't know anything about it. Amber Millington (Ana Mulvoy Ten) and Fabian Rutter (Brad Kavanagh) attempt to get her out, but Patricia had thrown the key out the window. Nina, while she is in the attic, discovers the power of the locket Sarah gave her- and some mysterious wax cylinders. Now determined to solve the mystery of the house and Joy; Nina, Fabian, and Amber form a group called "Sibuna", or "Anubis" backwards. Now, the kids must solve both mysteries- and face the obstacles of life. Featured Character- Mara Jaffray "Yawn. Straight-edge Mara is totally predictable. She might be the one girl you can actually trust. Or is it an act? Here are the facts: Mara's an A student, loyal and super sweet. But this shy beauty has major underdog appeal, and Mick has definitely noticed! Yeah, Amber's Mick. Do I sense a love triangle happening? Maybe this girl is worth watching..." ''-Nickelodeon: House of Anubis'' Quote: "Okay...Just don't jump out of anything." When Can I Watch It? Regular Schedule: Weekdays at 7:00 PM Eastern/6:00 PM Central on Nickelodeon Next Episode: Repeats of Season 1, Weekdays OR Go to http://www.nick.com/shows/house-of-anubis to see all of the episodes, and learn a little more about the show!﻿ Episode Highlights House of Reunion: Riddle Solved Nina discovers the meaning of a riddle asking where "yesterday" always follows "tomorrow". http://www.nick.com/videos/clip/house-of-anubis-128-clip-1.html Admin Status Fabinaforever- Online! :) Feel free to leave me a message! Contact Us! GIFSoup- fabinaforever Nick- 1fananubis Latest Activity Category:Browse